Tarde de Relax
by Ricc-chan
Summary: La entrenadora de los Leones del Desierto de Qatar quiere que sus jugadores disfruten de un premio. Bjorn Kyle x Reef Hamilton


-¿Eh?, entrenadora, ¿cómo dice eso?-, Bjorn Kyle estaba asustado

-Sois adolescentes, no os debería resultar extraño, además ¿qué mejor modo de celebrar la victoria?-, la entrenadora de los Leones del Desierto de Qatar, Eliza Manon estaba bastante feliz

-¡P... pero, entrenadora, nuestro próximo partido es contra la selección de Japón, no podemos rezagarnos!-, la opinión del capitán era distinta a la de los demás jugadores

-Jo, capitán, denos unas horitas de disfrute-, rogaba el portero del equipo, Nasser; y así fueron pidiendo al capitán todos los jugadores

Lo único que pudo hacer el capitán fue suspirar y al final, ceder

A la hora estaba sentado en su cuarto, pensando algo insistentemente: -La que voy a liar... la que voy a liar...-

Al poco se asomó una persona, -¿Se puede?-  
>El capitán suspiró, -Sí...-<p>

La persona entró al cuarto, pelo verduzco largo, camiseta morada, falda de colegiala, pantalones interiores, medias rayadas de tonos naranja y negro y zapatos negros, pocos accesorios y las uñas pintadas del mismo color que la camiseta

Hacia sus adentros el chaval pensaba, -Que... guapa...-, y acto seguido, se sonrojó

La persona invitada se sentó a su lado, -Eres... Bjorn Kyle, ¿no?-, luego, sin esperar respuesta, le elevó la cara y le miró a los ojos, -Eres mucho mas atractivo de lo que pensé-, al rato le empezó a besar, Bjorn no puso objeciones por fuera, pero por dentro, tenía dudas

La persona invitada, tras besarle, se puso sobre la cama e hizo que Bjorn se tumbara..., -creo que ya es momento, ¿no?, te llevo viendo unos cuantos días y me resultas muy apetecible-

Bjorn se sonrojó, mientras la persona invitada, le quitó con pocas sutilezas el pantalón de la equipación al capitán qatarí, el cual le pedía cuidado

-Lo... tendré...-, y se subió, mientras Bjorn veía como se bajaba un poco los pantalones que llevaba, le recordaban mucho a los que suelen llevar los jugadores de fútbol  
>-E... esos pantalones... ¿juegas al fútbol?<br>-Si... juego con Australia...  
>-Con... A... ¡Ah!-, dió un grito, porque se notó dentro, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa que sobresalía en el pantalón...<br>-¿E... e... eres... un... chico?  
>-Lo has descubierto... muy deprisa, sabía que... aunque llevara esos pantalones se notaría...<p>

Bjorn se quedó mirando al chico, -Que... guapo...-, pero tuvo que hacer una pregunta, -¿Entonces, por qué llevas esa ropa?

El chico le respondió con otra pregunta, -¿Por qué sueles llevar tú ropa de chico?-, luego rió, Bjorn se calló

El chico siguió con lo que estaba, mientras, le subió la camiseta a Bjorn; él terminó bajándole más los pantalones

-Necesito... sentarme... eh...  
>-Llamame... Reef...-, no era el momento más idóneo para presentarse<br>-Eso... Reef...

Bjorn se incorporó y Reef le empezó a besar con fuerza en la boca, mientras daba gemidos más altos

-¡No... aguanto... más!-, Bjorn tembló y acabó abrazado férreamente a Reef  
>Reef se levantó, -Uf... es un poco... pegajoso...-<br>Bjorn también se incorporó, pero seguía excitado, -Reef... apoyate en la pared-  
>El peliverde le miró y echó una sonrisa, -Vale...-<p>

El capitán se puso de rodillas y le terminó de quitar el pantalón y los zapatos, Reef se sonrojó esperando qué haría, Bjorn empezó a besarle desde la punta del pie y comenzó a subir lentamente hacia arriba hasta que la cabeza del qatarí acabó cubierto bajo la falda del australiano

-M... me... gusta...-, el australiano echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió mucho los ojos, aunque luego se levantó un poco la falda y vio dos cosas, cómo Bjorn lamía con ganas y cómo se tocaba; Reef vio el escenario y levantó su pierna derecha para quitarse la media, luego la volvió a bajar y la acercó a la entrepierna del qatarí  
>-¿Que... haces... Reef?<br>-Je... ¿te gusta?-, Bjorn no respondió, solo se sonrojó y continuó lamiendo. Reef pusó sus manos en la cabeza

A Bjorn le empezaba a costar seguir un ritmo y aceleró el movimiento. Reef advirtió que ya le quedaba poco, Bjorn se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, y al ir a sacar la cabeza, terminó con la cara manchada, al igual que el pie de Reef

-Ah... puaj... mi cara...-, Bjorn se puso de pie  
>-No te quejes... yo estoy manchado por dos lados-, Reef se puso a reir, -limpiamelo... por favor-<br>-¿Eh? eso ya es un poco...-, Reef se puso a "limpiar" la cara a Bjorn con la mano y la lengua, -Eh... vale...- sonrojado, hizo lo mismo a Reef

Tras "limpiarle", Reef se vistió y dio un beso a Bjorn, -deberíamos vernos más a menudo...-, luego le pasó un papel con su número de teléfono y se marchó

-Que raro ha sido, yo me lo esperaba de otra manera...-, Reef salió de la habitación, ya vestido y se topó con la entrenadora, la cual le informó de algo, -Lo siento, la chica se ha retrasado, me ha dicho que estará en unos diez minutos-

Bjorn se extrañó mucho

-¿C... como... que todavía no ha venido...? e... entonces  
>-¿Entonces qué?<br>-N... nada... erm... entrenadora... estoy muy cansado como para hacer eso ahora, hasta luego-, y sin dejar terminar a su entrenadora, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, -Reef...-, y acabó con una sonrisa


End file.
